


A walk through the snow

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi doesn't play fair, Fluff, M/M, snow ball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi wins all fights. Even ones he doesn't wish to be a part of. This includes snowball fights, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk through the snow

Akashi trailed behind Kuroko and Nigou through the snow. He still wasn’t’ sure how he’d gotten roped into going on a walk with them. He wasn’t a fan of the snow. If it had been anyone other than Kuroko who had said “I’m surprised that Akashi-kun doesn’t like the cold, considering his heart is made of ice,” he would have had to show them just how cold he really could be. Instead he had just sighed and agreed to go on the walk.

He looked down at the dog when it ran back and stopped in front of him, clearly expecting something. “Go back to Tetsuya. He’ll play with you.” Akashi told him. Or, at least, he started to. His voice cut off with something wet and cold his the side of his head. He slowly looked up to see Kuroko already making another snow ball, and wondered when he had taught Nigou to run to Akashi like some kind of Trojan Horse.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said warningly, using a gloved hand to wipe snow out of his hair.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko blinked innocently at him, no trace of the evil intent on his face, even though Akashi could clearly see him making snowballs. Whoever said that Akashi was the evil one of the generation of miracles needed to get to know Kuroko better.

“You do not want to start this fight with me. You will lose.” Akashi informed him.

Kuroko responded to this by throwing one of his snow balls at Akashi, who quickly dodged. Nigou barked happily, leaping in the snow between his owners.

Kuroko used the time it took for Akashi to stoop down and pick up some snow and form a snow ball to try and throw more cold mush circles at him, but now that Akashi was expecting them they were easy enough to avoid.

However, his snowball hit Kuroko square in the chest. A bright smile filled up Kuroko’s face before he disappeared behind a tree. Akashi decided to do same, taking cover behind his own tree, and then kneeling own to create more snow balls. As soon as he had enough, he left his cover, immediately dodging an assault of spherical frozen rain hurled at him.   

Kuroko came out from behind his tree, holding a single, rather large, snowball, and Akashi immediately recognized the form he was using. “Tetsuya-” He was cut off by the basketball sized snowball launching into the air. And then disappearing. Only to land on him. “Isn’t a phantom shot cheating?” He asked, shaking his head to get the clumps of snow off.

“I don’t see why it would be.” Kuroko replied.

“In that case . . .” One ankle break later and he was standing over Kuroko. He dropped all of his snow balls on him before kneeling down next to him. “Do I win yet?”

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Just as Akashi was starting to get into it, Kuroko flipped them so that Akashi was the one laying on his back and Kuroko was the one sitting up. “I want to win.” He declared, straddling Akashi’s hips.

Nigou came trotting over and started to lick Akashi’s cheek, causing a disgusted frown to cross his face. “I’ll say you won if you get your dog to stop.”

“He’s your dog too.” Kuroko said with a pout.

“If he keeps licking my face he won’t be.”

“Why is it okay when I lick you then?” Kuroko asked, a teasing note in his voice.

“Well, because when you lick me it usually means that I’m getting laid. Considering I am not interested in bestiality; I hope that the same is not true when your dog licks me.” Akashi said, sitting up so that Nigou couldn’t reach his face any more. And then he got up, one hand on Kuroko’s back and the other on his ass to keep him from falling down. “Now, do I win? Because I’m not putting you down until I win, and I know how much you hate PDA.” He said, leaning forward and running his lips along Kuroko’s jaw line.

“That’s cheating.” Kuroko complained.

“So was the phantom shot, but I let you do that.” Akashi replied, nipping the spot behind Kuroko’s ear.

“This is inappropriate. We are in public.” Kuroko said, glancing around.

“Just say I win then.” Akashi ran his tongue down the cold skin of Kuroko’s neck before he started sucking on his collarbone, feeling the shiver that went through his boyfriend, and he knew it wasn’t because of the cold.

“Fine, fine, you win. Put me down.”  Kuroko said, ruffling Akashi’s hair just to annoy him.

Akashi grinned and set him down. “Great. Let’s go home then.” He said, offering his gloved hand to Kuroko. Kuroko took it and they started to walk again. Nigou happily walking beside them.


End file.
